Snow White and theThirteen Dwarves?
by ilovedracomalfoy14
Summary: Crashing parties was not my thing. But when I unexpectedly crash a party with a poorly dressed Dumbledore impersonator, a strange looking Oompa Loompa with unusually large feet and thirteen of the tallest Dwarves I'd ever seen, I realized something was wrong. Who's out for her heart? Who play's the Huntsman? Who does the apple come from? Who's prince charming?


**Okay, I finally gave in to my imagination's wandering and I'm doing a Hobbit story. Loosely based off the original Brothers Grimm Snow White (sorry Disney fans) and the Hobbit movie since I haven't finished the book yet. **

Crashing parties was not my style. Going to parties wasn't my style either because I never got the chance to go in the first place because my evil step-mother (isn't that just cliché) keeps me at home except when I work. Which is where this story begins.

My day was just going downhill from the start. But when I was swallowed by the sidewalk and spit out in a random house, I knew I was in trouble.

You see, I was on my way home from work when I fell. No, not like tripped and fell, more like suddenly the ground wasn't under me anymore. There was a hole in the sidewalk and I happened to fall in it. I thought it was just unmarked construction or an open sewer (ew) but when I just kept falling, I knew something wasn't right. In all my twisting and turning I noticed a light rushing towards me, slowly growing brighter and larger. I was reaching the end of this hole. Maybe I'd pop up in China somewhere.

I was engulfed in the light and I landed hard on the ground, causing a lot of shuffling. I groaned before opening my eyes to see a dozen knives pointed at me. I scanned the room before my eyes landed on the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"Hello." Come on, Teddy, you just crash landed in some random person's house and that's the first thing that comes out.

"Who are you?" Mr. Gorgeous Blue Eyes asked me.

I put my hands up in surrender. "My name is Teddy White."

"What is your business here?"

"I…I don't know."

Someone who was dressed an awful lot like Dumbledore broke through the thirteen men surrounding me.

"Put your weapons away, you fools. This is no way to treat a princess."

Immediately all the knives were put away and I was being hoisted to my feet by two handsome men, one with a braided mustache. All of the men bowed and apologized and I took in their attire and strange hairdo's. Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.

"I-I'm sorry, but I think there's been a mistake…"

"Dori, go fetch us some tea. I need to have a word with Ms. White."

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Mr. Gorgeous Blue Eyes said. "Some woman appears out of nowhere and you're inviting her for tea?"

"She did not appear out of nowhere, I brought her here to help us."

"A woman?" He sneered. Suddenly he wasn't so gorgeous.

"Now wait just a minute…" I started.

"Ms. White, if you would." The Dumbledore impersonator motioned for me to enter another room. The man, who I assumed was Dori, brought in a couple cups of tea and a kettle.

"What's going on? Why did you bring me here?"

"I brought you here because this is where you need to be. You belong here, Theodora." No one had called me that for a long time. "Your father allowed his second wife to take you away, keep your history secret from you."

"My history?"

"Yes. Your father and all of his fathers before him ruled the kingdom of Arnor and then Rhudaur. After your mother's tragic death two years after your birth, he remarried and his second wife convinced him to let her take you away, hoping to end the line of the White family. She remained with you until it was decided to bring you back where you belong. Though I doubt she will remain there once she finds you missing."

"So…I'm a princess."

There was an amused glint in his eyes. "Yes." I sunk down on the couch. The very small couch. "I am hoping you will accept the offer to accompany us on our journey."

"Where are you going?"

"The Dwarves are going to reclaim Erebor, their homeland."

"Wait…those were Dwarves?"

"Yes."

"Those are the tallest Dwarves I've ever seen. Not that I've ever seen any Dwarves in person before." I took a deep breath. "Not trying to be rude, but who are you, exactly?"

"My name is Gandalf and may I introduce to you the leader of the company, Thorin Oakenshield."


End file.
